


Math has never been so nice

by Gloredhel



Category: Rise (TV 2018)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Season/Series, Romance, Study Date, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloredhel/pseuds/Gloredhel
Summary: Simon Saunders doesn't exactly want to do math homework with Jeremy, but his boyfriend finds a way to motivate him.





	Math has never been so nice

Simon snorted, drumming the pen on the math book, but Jeremy was too absorbed by his notebook to even notice. He was surely almost done with the exercises, Simon thought, while he was still at the first one with zero interest in doing it. Or doing homework at all.

They were at Jeremy's house on a warm March afternoon, sitting at the big living room table. The sunlight seeped in through the curtains; everything was quiet because the rest of Jeremy's family was away, each one for different reasons - shopping, work, hanging out with friends - and the only sound in the living room was the clock ticking, the calculator keys (Jeremy preferred it to the phone) and, occasionally, the pages turning.

Simon stared at Jeremy for a while: his hair needed a trim, so he kept pushing the bangs aside without thinking; sometimes he'd stop writing and nibble the pen staring at what he had just written, before getting back to the exercise. And what about him adjusting his glasses every once in a while? He used to put them on only to read or study and Simon adored it.

He looked more handsome than ever when he was engrossed in something, whether it was doing homework or playing the piano, and Simon almost wanted to throw everything on the floor and lie on the table, on top of him, doing way different things; not that simply staring was a bad thing, especially because Jeremy didn't seem aware of that, but still...

If only Jeremy let him copy the exercises from him! He was one of the best math students and Simon had hoped that he meant _sharing_ when they had decided to study together, so they could spend the afternoon in a different way. But no, apparently Jeremy's idea of studying math together was to actually do the assignments on their own and then confronting results, maybe reviewing some related topics if something was wrong. How boring.

He put down the pen and noisily stretched. No reaction from Jeremy. So he decided to have a snack: before leaving, Jeremy's mother had prepared for them a tray of sweets that was just waiting to be emptied, laid down on the kitchen counter, and he could see it out of the corner of his eye from where he was sitting.

He had just pulled the chair back that a voice broke the silence: “Where are you going?”

He wasn't doing anything bad really, and yet he stopped as if Jeremy had caught him sneaking out.

“Uhm...I'm tired, I need to take a break,” and he stood up, aiming to reach the kitchen to avoid further questions. As if Jeremy let him.

“Tired of what, exactly?” Jeremy looked up from the notebook, raising his eyebrows. “Because it seems you didn't write a thing,” he said, trying to remain serious. Making fun of Simon Saunders and his laziness at doing math? It was like fishing in a barrel.

“I bet you’ve already finished it, instead,” he said drily.

“I was doing a last check, but yeah. I'm done. Anyway don't change the subject! You didn't even look at the book, like for real.”

“How do you – I mean, you...you were –” Simon stuttered.

“I'm watching you even when I'm not, you should know that,” Jeremy sneered, sitting back in his chair.

Simon shrugged and crossed his arms, snorting. “Fine! You're right, I didn't do anything, but that's because...because...oh, you know it!” he looked away.

“No, you tell me,” Jeremy replied, furrowing his eyebrows and adjusting the glasses on his nose with one hand.

Simon glanced at him. He hated when Jeremy acted like a sarcastic smartass – oh, who was he kidding? He loved him even then, _ugh_!

“I don't like math. I never did and I never will, I only do it because I have to. But it's the last thing I wanted to do today, with you. It's not even for tomorrow,” he said sulky.

“But you knew it was exactly what we were going to do. I even told you twice, just to be sure, and you said okay.”

 “I thought you meant something else!”

“Like what?”

Simon blushed and lowered his voice. “Like...you know...cuddling up together and...and...stay like that and kiss and – oh what's so funny?” he squeaked.

Jeremy had burst into laughing, head tilted back, unable to remain serious in front of Simon's adorable awkwardness. He already knew that Simon had no intention to actually study, but hearing him say that, stuttering and getting flushed, was priceless.

“Nothing, you're just so cute,” he said, putting himself together. He took off the glasses and rubbed his eyes, before standing up and coming up to him.

“I didn't know it was a funny thing.”

“Oh, it is.” He hugged him, arms around his neck. “It's adorably funny. Lovely funny. Saunders-y funny. It's–”

“Okay, I got it,” he laughed and then noticed Jeremy was staring at him with a smirk. “Now what?”

Jeremy fluttered his eyelashes, flirty. “I had an idea...”

“Oh, finally! I knew we were on the same page...” Simon leaned in to kiss him, but Jeremy turned his head.

“Actually it's about math.”

Simon snorted for the thousandth time that afternoon. “Can we just stop talking about math? Or talking at all...?” he tried to kiss him again, so Jeremy had to back up a few paces, shaking his head.

“You just need a little motivation, Si.” A puzzled expression appeared on Simon's face, so he went on: “Rewards!”

Simon blinked a couple of times, not sure he had understood. “What do you mean?”

“For each exercise you do, I'll give you a reward. But you can't complain or ask for something else, I decide.”

“Uhm...okay...?”

“Don't make that face, they're nice, you'll see,” he winked. “'Cmon, let's go upstairs, we'll be more comfortable.”

He took his notebook from the table (to keep Simon from peeking, just in case), then headed to the stairs, so Simon had no choice but to gather his stuff and follow him. He had to admit that this rewards thing intrigued him and who knew, maybe Jeremy would have forgotten about math after the first one. Or maybe it was just a prank and he was waiting for him upstairs half naked.

Really hoping it was the latter, Simon walked quickly upstairs, ready to throw the book and everything else on the floor, but when he entered Jeremy's room he couldn't help but sigh, disappointed. Jeremy was lying on the bed, unfortunately fully clothed, and he had already cleaned out his desk to make room for his stuff.

“What are you waiting for? 'C'mon!” He looked up from his phone at him and nodded at his desk. Dragging his feet, Simon went sit and opened the book, noisily turning the pages. He stared at it for a while, nibbling the pen. He didn't want to give Jeremy the win, but the rewards thing sounded nice...he might as well have done that stupid homework. Hopefully they weren't that difficult.

Now that he didn't have Jeremy before his eyes (the bed was behind his back), he managed to focus on what was actually on the page: two polynomial functions and a couple of rational expressions. Not his jam – as math in general - but he could do it.

Jeremy was surely staring at him, but Simon ignored the thought and started writing figures and letters; soon he was so concentrated that he didn't even notice Jeremy leaving the room, going downstairs and coming back.

The first exercise wasn't that complicated and it was quickly done. When he put down the pen he immediately got a kiss on his cheek.

“See? It wasn't that bad, was it?” Jeremy was now looking at him, leaned against the desk.

“No, it wasn't...but this doesn't mean that I like math now,” Simon pointed at him, smiling. “So, where's my reward?”

“I didn't forget, don't worry!” Jeremy laughed and then pulled a bag of strawberry marshmallows from behind his back.

“My favorite!” Simon cheered like a kid, clapping his hands and then he tried to grab the bag, but Jeremy lifted it out of his reach.

“You are not eating them by yourself. I'm going to feed you,” he shook the bag with a smirk.

“You what?”

“You heard me.”

“Are you serious?”

He chuckled. “It's just you and me, no one's watching and anyway you can't complain, remember?”

Simon shook his head and raised his hands, amused. How could he say no to his boyfriend? “Okay! Feed me, Seymour!” he crooned and Jeremy took him by the hand, laughing, and led him to the bed.

They sat across from each other, crossed-legged and Jeremy opened the bag. The smell of sweet and strawberries made Simon drool, he could eat that stuff every day.

“Open your mouth.”

Simon did it, trying to not laugh, and the other boy put a marshmallow in his mouth, smiling. Jeremy loved to do couple-y things like this and the best part was to see Simon loving them too despite his protests.

“Good?” he grinned.

Simon was still chewing. “Oh yeah. Exquisite, actually.”

“Only you could call marshmallows exquisite, Si,” Jeremy laughed and gave him another one.

“I'm not the same as everyone.”

“Of course you aren't. And I love it,” he replied softly and pecked him on the lips.

They kept going like this for a while, Jeremy feeding Simon with marshmallows and staring adoringly at him in-between bites. Simon looked like a little bird waiting for food and sometimes Jeremy liked to tease him by pulling his hand back so he had to try and catch the candy or by eating it himself instead of feeding him.

“That's not fair, the reward is mine and that was the last one!” Simon put his hands on his hips, raising his eyebrows.

“I don't want you to eat too much of it, they can do you harm and I take care of you,” Jeremy giggled, crumpling the empty bag and throwing it in the trash. “But the break's over, c’mon! Another exercise, another reward,” and he pushed Simon out of bed.

“Are you sure you don't want to let go of this and –” Simon said, turning towards him, but Jeremy threw a pillow at him.

“Shut up and do your homework, Saunders.”

“Okay, okay, I got it!” He nodded and sat down again at the desk. The second exercise was a little more complicated than the first; he got stuck with it for a while and at some point he had to redo it because he couldn't find the mistake. The second time, though, he managed to complete it and put the pen down feeling pretty proud of himself.

“This was difficult, but guess who did it without asking for help?” he said, turning the rolling chair and pumping his arm up in the air.

Jeremy, still lying on the bed, put down his phone and looked up at him. “Great! I have a thing for smart guys, you know? They're so hot,” he said this with such a tone that Simon felt the butterflies in his stomach fluttering and it got even worse when Jeremy got off the bed and slowly came closer, turned around the desk chair where Simon was sitting and put his hands on his shoulders.

“Wow, look at these shoulders, they're tense...I can help you relaxing them a little, as your second reward...” he whispered in Simon's ear and then began giving him a massage, slowly.

The touch of his hands made Simon feel a tingle all over his body; it was like Jeremy's hands were all over him and not only on his shoulders. He closed his eyes and a moan came out of his mouth before he could stop it.

“You like it, I see...” Jeremy said with a smirk, running his fingers down Simon's back, now softer, now stronger.

“Yes...oh my...please, don't stop...oh, that's it, that's the point...” Simon whispered as his boyfriend was hitting the right spot, the most tense that immediately released. He felt like in heaven. “You're so good at this, like...really...really...good...”

“I know.”

“This is my new favorite thing, keep going...” he still had his eyes closed, enjoying the good feeling that came from Jeremy's hands which were now gently massaging his neck.

“Hey, any longer and you'll have to do something for me too,” Jeremy joked, gently touching the scruff of his neck in circular motions. He loved this part of Simon's body so much, it was so sensitive that even just a caress drove Simon crazy – and in fact the boy let out a groan as soon as he felt Jeremy's fingertips getting there.

“Whatever you want, Jer,” Simon leaned his head against Jeremy's hands, giving in to the feeling.

“Really? Watch out, I may ask you to do certain things...” he whispered in his ear, hands lingering on his boyfriend's neck, teasing.

“Like...?” Simon murmured.

“Like you going back to your homework, time's up!” he uttered and got his hands off of him, stepping away from the chair and sitting on the bed, grinning.

Simon looked at him with a half smile and shook his head. “I can't with you...like for real.”

“You love me, shut up.” He lied down on the bed again and closed his eyes, a cocky smile on his face.

Despite the temptation to jump on him and kiss him everywhere, Simon went back to the books, doing his best to forget the feeling of Jeremy's hands on him and focus on the work.

It wasn't easy, though; he would have probably completed the third exercise rather quickly, if he hadn’t stopped to at the notebook page any minute, head resting on his cheek, lost in thoughts – in one thought, actually: his handsome, smart, funny, brilliant boyfriend, who was occasionally a jerk, but impossible not to love.

He started doodling, sighing and smiling like an idiot. “Why are you sighing?” Jeremy's voice from behind his back made him jump.

“Sighing? Me? I'm not.” He squared his shoulders blushing, but carefully avoided to turn and look at Jeremy.

“Oh, you are. You always do that when you're daydreaming about something...or someone...do I have to be jealous?” he asked in mocking worry.

“Stop, you distract me,” Simon mumbled and as Jeremy laughed at his reply. He looked down at the book, determined to go on for real this time. He began writing figures and variables, careful to avoid stupid mistakes like forgetting to close a parenthesis or change a plus sign with a minus one (he wasn't new to such things) and in less than ten minutes it was done. Just one exercise left! He was tempted to cheat and do it right away, so he could be done sooner, but then he would have missed a reward...no, the exercise could wait. He felt that the second to last reward was going to be good.

And it was indeed. Jeremy made him lay down next to him on the bed for a special snuggling session, as he called it; special because Simon was supposed to simply enjoy and not do anything, not even kiss back.

It had began with the two of them cuddling, with Jeremy caressing Simon on his face and stroking his hair, kissing his hands and his nose, scratching him lightly behind the ear, all accompanied by giggling and smiles that made Simon's heart flip; now Jeremy was clung to him like a koala, kissing his neck.

“Your skin is sooo soft, Si...” Jeremy said gently caressing it with his fingertips, before starting to kiss it again. It seemed he wanted to map the whole neck with his lips and Simon was on cloud nine. It felt so good to be at his mercy.

“Uhm...thank you? Oh...” he closed his eyes, ecstatic. “Your...your lips are...perfect...and...oh...” he was fumbling, but his brain wasn't able to process anything in that moment.

“I'm glad you find them to your liking, Saunders,” he whispered.

Simon chuckled. “I want to kiss you too.”

“You can't.”

“Says who?” And he grabbed Jeremy's face in his hands, smiling as he now stared at him.

“M–“ Jeremy tried to reply, but Simon didn't let him, hushing him with a kiss on the lips. He reciprocated for a while, but then parted from him with a grin.

“You broke the rule!” he jokingly scolded him. “So now you go back to the desk.” And he moved over, sitting up.

“You kissed back!” Simon remarked and grabbed him by his arm, trying to lay him down again, but Jeremy broke free from the grip before he could make it.

“That doesn't mean anything!” he said, pointing at him. But his boyfriend didn't give up. “Don't!” Jeremy laughed, slapping at Simon's hands, as they were slipping under his t-shirt.

“Ouch!” Simon cried, rolling around on the bedspread and holding his own hands, overdramatic. “You hurt me, I can't write anymore!”

“Shut up, drama queen,” he replied, hitting him with another pillow. Both cackled until Simon dragged himself out of bed, back to the desk.

The last assignment. He rolled up his shirt sleeves with a puff, took the pen and started writing. It was a rather long rational expression and it took some time to simplify it and eventually solve it, especially because he got stuck at some point and had to redo it. Too many brackets and operations to do, it was easy to get lost when you're not really into such math stuff; how could Jeremy find that exciting, it was a mystery.

Speaking of Jeremy, after staring at Simon for a while – mostly to check if he was really doing the assignment, but also because he couldn't take his eyes off of him, as usual - he went downstairs to take the tray of snacks his mother had prepared for them and that was still on the kitchen counter; homework and make out made him hungry and he knew it was the same for Simon. They could have eaten everything after the last reward.

He felt pretty proud of himself for his expedient: Simon had done his homework without cheating and, at the same time, they had both had some fun together. Win-win.

Simon was still writing when he came back to his room, so he laid down the tray on the floor; not the best place, he knew it, but the desk wasn't available and there was no other option if he didn't want to topple everything. He thought he could take a peak at Simon's work, but just then Simon put down the pen, closed his notebook and almost threw the math book away. “Done! Are you happy now?” he shouted, rubbing his eyes.

Jeremy got closer to him and put his hands on his shoulders, “Good boy!” Then he bent down to his ear and whispered, “Reward time,” he smirked and then turned the rolling desk chair where Simon was still sitting and straddled him.

He nibbled Simon's lower lip and as the boy moaned, Jeremy immediately captured both his lips and put his tongue into his mouth. Simon reciprocated and Jeremy, heated up, rolled his hips on Simon's lap and attacked his neck, more passionately than before; his boyfriend groaned even louder and when he felt Jeremy's tongue moving in circles, he gasped, grabbing his t-shirt and trying to take it off.

“Woah, woah, woah...what are you trying to do?” Jeremy parted just few inches from him and took his hands, before putting back his t-shirt.

Simon stared at him, flushed. “Why? Wasn't the last reward, you know...”

“Nope, that would have been the next one,” he smiled flirty and put his index finger on Simon's lips that were trying to recapture his. “But you finished your homework and since I'm the one who decides, I'm afraid we have to keep that for next time, dirty boy,” he chuckled, cocking his head and messing up Simon's hair.

Then he broke away, climbed on the bed and took his phone, not without giving an alluring look and a wink at his boyfriend first.

“Actually, I still have something to do...” Simon followed him on the bed, dangerously close. Jeremy tried to ignore him, but he took the phone from his hands and put it on the nightstand, so he was forced to look at him.

“You told me you had just math! What's the subject?”

“My favorite.”

“Which is...?”

“You.”

Jeremy blushed. “Oh. So...you have to do...me?” They had had sex (always safe) a few times already, but for Jeremy every time still felt like the first, new and exciting. He loved to _discover_ Simon and himself; he was happy that now Simon was comfortable with this and to be desired by him always gave Jeremy shivers of pleasure, especially when Simon lured him. It didn't happen all the times because he was the the one who used to do that, but when it did...Jeremy was over the moon.

“Yeah...and I'm such a bad student, you know? I need to brush up on it...from the beginning...do you want to be my teacher? You're so good at it,” he licked his lips, staring at Jeremy, who gulped, getting even more flushed. How could Simon have that effect on him? Of course, he was the boy of his dreams!

“Yeah, I...I'm kinda an expert about it. You won't find another one better than me,” he giggled, heart beating faster.

“I have you, I don't need anybody else.” Simon's cheeks were pinkier now; telling Jeremy how much he meant to him made his heart flutter, especially because it felt so good now to finally be able to say it without shame.

Jeremy smiled at him. “Neither do I.” He leaned in and kissed him, gently pushing him so he could lay down.

They were lying on top of each other now, kissing and giggling.

“I love studying with you, Jer,” Simon breathed between kisses. “We should do that more often.”

“Absolutely,” Jeremy agreed with an adoring look at his boyfriend, before grabbing his lips again. And again...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it! Thanks to my friend and beta reader [Cris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebowties/pseuds/purplebowties) ❤️


End file.
